Uzumaki's
by irumie
Summary: The night after Bolt painted on the Hokages' face, Naruto comes back home after a long day. (Rated M because of a slight hum hum passage)


**_I don't own Naruto and its characters._**

* * *

><p>After his first meeting as Hokage, Naruto was free to head home. He was tired after all that talking plus there weren't a lot to say after this and he just wanted to go home to his family. He always had this smile at the thought : his family. As if it was still a dream after all this time, nothing could make him happier than thinking about them. Of course, what happened today was upsetting. His son, Bolt, was a prankster but it had been the first time he would actually prank him on a day this important. That is true, as hokage, he couldn't spend as much time as he used to with him and Himawari. Bolt was the most affected of the two children, or at least he didn't do anything to hide the fact he missed his father. That's why to attract his attention he drew on the Hokage's faces' stone. He had actually put up an adult face when he saw his painting but he had actually laughed internally, it reminded him of himself. When he was the same age as his son.<p>

It wasn't very late but the moon was high already in the sky. As he stepped the door of the Uzumaki compound he could hear children laughter. He left an eyebrow, they were not sleeping yet, it was unusual for Hinata to let them be awake past 10 p.m since Bolt had class the next day. He finally opened the door. As soon as he entered the house, he could feel a pair of arms around his legs.

"Papa!" the little voice called. Himawari hugged her father's legs vigorously then showed a giant smile as he lifted her to his chest.

"Hello sunshine," he said smiling. He kissed her cheek, walking toward the kitchen. "How come you're not in bed, hm?" She pouted, like every kids she disliked words like "bed" "sleep" coming from her parents. He laughed at her expression and kissed her cheeks once again before dropping her on her the floor lightly.

He was looking around the room, frowning. "Where's mom, Himawari ?" She started to giggle and it made him curious but he smiled when she saw her scampering cutely toward the bathroom. "Mommy and Bolt are...!" before she finished he could hear Bolt's voice.

" Moooooom I'm clean enough nooooow, moooom...!" he whined, trying to escape the bath. Naruto opened the door, spectator of this 'poor puppy not wanting to be cleaned' as he would describe it later. He couldn't help but laugh at the show before him.

"What's happening here?" He asked looking at his wife a moment then his eyes shifted to his boy, not even trying to suppress his smile. Bold was pouting, his arms crossed on his chest as if he was being humiliated in front of his father, _like he just appears to watch this_, the boy thought.

As for Hinata, she just giggled and then stand up to give Naruto a simple and quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, Bolt came home covered with paint all over him and he wouldn't tell me what happened, I told him to at least shower but he wouldn't listen" She looked at him with a mixed expression between a smile and a not-that-happy-look (since he disobeyed). She pressed a towel on his head to dry his hair. He was blushing, _he is such a mama's boy_ Naruto thought, which made him smile a little more.

"Eh~ I see," he laughed a little as he took Himawari who started to play with the soap clapping in her hand. "I'm taking this little flower to bed, okay... You, come with me. " he said as he catch her and hold her high which caused her to laugh at first. Naruto knew very well Himawari would complain when she would be in front of the bed, but as for now she was just laughing wholeheartedly.

He went to her room and put Himawari in her bed and wiped the soap of her hand sighing a little, as soon as she reached the sheets her expression changed from excited kid to a sleepy baby. He was surprised at first but then the sight made him chuckle, he leaned to give her a kiss on her forehead and he whispered "Goodnight little one." the girl didn't reply, already deep asleep.

He exited the room, without closing the door knowing Hinata would want to kiss Himawari good night. He noticed the light in the room next to Himawari's : Bolt's room. He heard Hinata talking to him with that soft voice of her. He couldn't really understand what she was saying but he saw him agreeing with a smile and a blush on his face. She stroke his hair gently. The boy suddenly came out of his bedroom to find him.

"Good night, dad." he was still pouting but came to hug him anyway. He stayed like this for a moment which made Naruto smile, _who would think that the punk was that cute, eh ? _The man patted his head softly . "Good night Bolt." the boy raised his head to be able to see his dad's eyes, he smiled for a moment admiring his father and slowly moved back in order to go to his room as he went directly to bed.

Hinata watched the scene from Bolt's room her hand on her chest, she was used to see them interacting of course but she always loved _this love, _ nothing could make her happier than seeing her husband with their children. Bolt was so much like his father that she couldn't help to think how cute they looked, the boy hugging his dad. She simply sighed then closed the door as she stepped out of the room. She had seen Naruto but she decided she would go to Himawari first before giving him any attention. Naruto noticed how his wife had purposely ignored him. He pouted like Bolt had done earlier, earning a giggle from Hinata. He couldn't help but smile before she entered their daughter's room.

While she went to see her, Naruto decided he wanted to take a shower. The day had been long and nothing would be better now than being under hot water – well he could think of a lot of things better – like Hinata naked in front of him – but he shoved the thoughts away. Being tired could trick his mind sometimes. He stepped under the water and closed his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips as he pressed his back against the wall. He stayed still, deep in his thought when he heard the door open; Hinata came inside the room. He already knew it was her but, curious he opened his eyes wondering what brought her here. He opened his mouth surprised to see her naked, that was fast but she stepped to him under the shower. He chuckled at himself. Hinata heard him and cocked her head on the side asking him with her expression "why that face?". She was a little red on the cheeks, as usual, Hinata wasn't as shy as she used to be but this blush always came from back time to time. Mostly when she was being daring.

"It's just funny how I was exactly thinking about getting you here with me just a moment ago. Thanks for reading my mind, Hinata" he grinned, placing his hand on her waist then caressed her skin with his fingers. She shivered at his touch but smiled suddenly pressing herself against him for a hug. Her arm around his neck she went for a hug, placing her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing on his neck.

"How was your day, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked with a low voice as she trailed her lips on his shoulder. She was smiling against him, knowing full well the effect it had on him.

"Too long." he replied launching his fingers to her wet lock on her back, he played with them for a moment then placed his free hand on her butt cheeks. He caressed them slowly waiting for a reaction from his wife. She didn't say anything not that she wanted to say anything for that matter. She only smiled when Naruto gave her a slight pout of disappointment. Of course he was aiming for a more interesting reaction, like a blush. He loved to see Hinata blush so much that he took a pleasure to just tease her with these kind of actions.

He pinched her ass which caused Hinata to gasp as she looked up to his eyes. Here it was, her red cheeks, her beautiful expression that he fell in love with. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of this gorgeous woman before him. He just sighed then raised his wife pressing his hands against her bottom to help their faces come closer. Instinctively, Hinata brought her arms around his neck as her legs did the same with his waist, she was breathing heavily : she could easily feel his hard member against her inner thighs. She tried to ignore it for a second until she saw her husband's eyes. They were lusting for her. Of course it wasn't the first time she would notice this gaze from him but it had always had a powerful effect on her. She let slip a moan as Naruto's fingers came up from her back to her breast. He was only caressing them but it made her shivering under the hot water which was still pouring over them.

"I didn't get my kiss today you know?" he said lowly with a grin. Naruto was watching her every expression, and Hinata knew she could not refrain them all. As a result, she cupped his cheek in her fingers, "That's true, Hokage-sama. I will remedy to this immediately" Hinata whispered playfully as she pulled his face closer to hers so their lips crashed. It started slowly, sighing against each other as their tongues met, the sensation grew harder when Naruto pressed once again his member on her sensitive area, he was thrusting at a low pace, back and forth against her clit. Hinata moaned through their kiss, letting her fingers going to Naruto's hair.

And so they continued their love-making peacefully under the water of the shower.

(...)

Later, when the couple came out of the bathroom they went directly to bed. Just as they entered the sheet their legs immediately intertwined. Content sighs could be heard in the room, Hinata's head was placed against his chest as she was caressing him with the tips of her fingers. They both remained silent for a moment, it's not until Naruto stopped stroking her arm that Hinata murmured "Naruto...?"

His gaze shifted to hers as he felt her move her head to watch him and smiled. Hinata understood he was upset about something, she just waited for him to start. Hinata was always patient with the blond, she knew it wasn't always easy for him to explain how he felt about some things, that's why she just waited for him to speak up as she was still tracing circle on his chest .

"The reason Bolt was covered with paint today was because he painted on the Hokages' face." he said suddenly. "He does really hate me being Hokage." the said Hokage let out a sigh. "I tried to explain to him that I wasn't only his father now. I'm not sure if he still blames me for not being always there with him."

"He will understand with time, Naruto. He is still young and he loves you so much." she left his chest to look at him in the eyes. "He's just like you; he wants to be noticed. You don't have to worry.. I figured he was upset lately by the way he acted toward you.. You're the new hokage and you're busy. He won't hold it against you. You know, he told me that he is proud to be your son." She couldn't help a smile at what she said, Bolt was flustered when he told his mother – with his own words and a blush – that he would become stronger than his father, that was his way of saying how proud he actually were to have Naruto as his father.

"He's only cute with you, anyway. Such a mama's boy." the blond laughed lightly, pressing his chin on the top of her head as he hold her tighter. He closed his eyes, feeling content against his wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is my 3rd writing on NaruHina. This one took me a little longer but that idea came to me after some headcanon that I personally had after chapter 700. I apologize for the very bad writing, I want you to know that I'm not a native English speaker and still learning the language which would explain a lot of awkward moments (and that's my first actual ~smut~ in English so I'm quite embarassed lol.)... I will probably write more for sure, maybe some Uzumaki family head canon next time!~ yay!<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it anyway ! thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
